The Second Charming Family Reunion
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma and Snow reunite with the rest of the family and town which calls for a celebration Just a Reunion of The Charming's and an unexpected visitor you may know who.


**OneShot! :)**

**The Second Charming Family Reunion**

Henry stared at the looked at the well. Nothing they were gone it's all Regina's fault just then his mother who climbed out with his grandmother.

"Mom!" Henry shouted running into her arms. Emma embraced her son.

"I miss you so much." Emma said not letting go of her son hugging and kissing him.

Snow hugged her daughter and grandson. Ruby ran up and hugged them all joining the little family minus 1. Regina and Gold stood there not saying much. Emma looked at Regina.

"Your mother is a real piece of work." Regina kinda smiled.

Then Snow, Emma, Henry, and Ruby went back to Gold's shop to go wake up Charming. Snow kissed Charming and that's when the breeze came and he woke up. She kissed him again and he kissed her back.

"We have some catching up to do." Charming said with a smile to his daughter.

"Yes alot." Emma said smiling knowing he felt a bit left out cuz she spent all that time with her mother.

"Let's all go to Granny's to celebrate!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes lets!"

"I will eat anything but Chimera!"

They all walked down the street too Granny's diner.

**_***ONCE***ONCE***ONCE***_**

"So Snow where were you guys?" Charming asked his wife holding her hand the family of 4 sat at a booth everyone was around them.

"Well the kingdom definitely a different part but it was the kingdom we found the at the lake." Snow said Charming's eyes lit up.

"The lake we got married at?" Charming ask snow nodded.

"Yes and Lancealot was there I am not sure if it was really him I think Cora killed him. But I saw him the first time and we talked.

"Mom did you meet anyone there?"

"Yes Mulan and Aurora and uh... Hook." Emma said remembering their talk she looked at Henry she could clearly see his father in him.

"She was the one in my dreams right?" Henry asked and Snow nodded. "Regina actually was good most the time."

"Yeah she left me take Henry back." Emma gave her father a look.

"You let that Witch take my son?"

"She used her powers I had no choice Emma, you know I wouldn't let her take my grandson if I knew she would hurt him."

"I know that."

"Mom it's fine I am okay."

"How was going against Cora?" Red asked.

"Yeah hope you killed her!" Granny said they looked at her a bit and laughed. "Just because I am old does not mean anything I would easily kill her even well you know who."

"We didn't kill her or hook just Wounded them enough to get back here and close the portal I think." Emma said

"Yes we hope they are stuck there." Snow added smiling at her daughter. "What matter's most is that we are all back though." Snow said smiling Charming gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"OMG!" Emma said getting up. Everyone looked at her.

"What Emma?" Snow and Charming said worried.

"What mom?" Henry asked concerned.

"Where is August?" Emma said worried.

"Emma please sit down." Charming said Emma quickly sat everyone went back to doing there own thing and ignored the small family of 4 even Red and Granny went back to work giving people food.

"Your not going to tell me he is dead right?" Emma said about to cry she never let her guard down but this was August.

"No I am not dead." August said standing at the door. Emma turned around from her chair. She couldn't believe he stood there. Emma ran up and hugged him, but he pushed her off.

"August?"

"Emma can we talk somewhere like not here?" Emma looked at him.

"I just got my family back and you are asking me to leave?"

"Just for a few minutes?" Emma looked at her parents.

"It's okay Emma go talk we will be here." Emma kissed her son's forehead and walked out with August. They headed around to the side of the diner.

"August why is this so important."

"Promise me once I say this you will not kill me or hate me forever or yell at me?" He said Emma looked at him confused.

"I can't make you promises like that because I have no clue what you are going to say." Emma said August signed.

"Fine then do what you want but I can't lie to you."

"I thought you couldn't lie anyways?" Emma said

"Just listen too me." August said holding her back against the wall so she wouldn't run.

"Do I have to Arrest you for assaulting a cop you know i am sheriff still here."

"Emma just shut up!" August yelled "Okay you are making this harder than it really is."

"Fine then just tell me." Emma shouted.

"I am trying too Emma!" August said shouting.

"Then do it."

"FINE! I SENT HENRY'S FATHER AWAY I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE AN FRAME YOU THERE I SAID IT!" August said yelling Emma couldn't believe it.

"You did what?!" Emma said about to break.

"I sent Neal a post card by the way but he's actually Bea. You know Gold's son."

"That's Bul shit August!" Emma said she didn't want to talk she was trying real hard not to cry but the tears were winning. She ran back into the diner.

"Emma sweetheart!" Snow said as Emma ran into her arms. Crying. Charming got up and walked outside to go see August.

"What did you do!" Charming said too August.

"Nothing I just told her the truth?"

"Which is?" Charming said unsure about the truth of his daughter but he knew it was something big.

"I sent Neal Henry's father away but I forgot to leave out that Neal is really Bae who is Rumplestiltskins son." August said and Charming was pissed he couldn't believe it he punched August right in the face. Knocked him to the ground. August grabbed his face blood was coming from his nose. Snow ran out and saw the scene she stood behind her husband. Henry and Emma stayed inside with the rest.

"Charming please."

"No Snow stop please." Snow didn't say anything,"Don't ever come near my family again!" August yelled at him. Pulling Snow back inside and the family of 4 watched as August walked off with his bloody nose.

"Da...d what did he say?" Emma said it was the first time she said dad too him.

"Nothing of importance right now lets just be and enjoy our diner." Charming said pulling his daughter and his wife in a hug Henry squeezed in right between them all and the 3 adults just laughed.

"Okay Pie is on the house!" Granny said with a smile.

"Granny that is not needed." Snow said.

"Oh yes it is we didn't have a proper Celebration you could say when we all were brought back due to your wonderful daughter. So today is for you!" Granny said looking at Emma. Emma tried not to laugh.

"I am honored but honestly I don't know what to say."

"Mom don't say anything lets just eat." Henry said.

"Henry's right there is not much to say just tell us more about what happened when you guys where their." Red said.

"Well Henry your mother went against a Giant."

"Jack and the beanstalk?" Henry said Emma nodded. "Oh how did you do that?"

"Help from Captain hook but then he went on the bad side."

"Oh well isn't Hook Bad anyways?" Emma shrugged. "I guess so." She couldn't help but think of the damn flash backs she had while working with him.

"Mom what else happened?" Henry asked so intreaged.

"Not much just fighting off Cora and her people." Emma said.

"Your mother helped us alot Henry she saved us from Cora in the end."

"It was no biggy." Emma said acting like it was nothing.

"It mean's everything to me though." Charming said smiling. Emma looked at the diner she was surrounded by her family and her extended family she took a deep breathe.

"Now I am not good at this speech stuff so bare with me. Just a little over a year ago I would have never believe any of this stuff but threw time I have been able to realize everything. I couldn't believe it I am so amazed at everything. I mean I got the son back I never would see again." Emma said hugging Henry. "I got my parents back who I thought hated me and never wanted to see me again but actually ended up loving me and just wanting me to be able to come back and save them all and this entire town with the people who care so much about me I can't even explain. But most of all I want too say Thank you for opening up to me and everything I mean if you guys didn't let me stay and my son wasn't the best convincer I would have been far gone. That's all." Emma said

"To my Mom, The Savior, The Hope, and most importantly the Best Mother a boy could ask for!" Henry said raising up his glass of Soda. Everyone Raised there glasses.

"To Emma!" Everyone said. Emma hugged her son, Snow and Charming hugged their daughter and grandson, because for now everything was going to be okay. They had the family they wanted back and together. Everything is okay for now.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it just thought the winter finale was amazing yesterday! :)**


End file.
